Blossoming Romance
by knowall7
Summary: A different and more mature take on "Urban Jungle". Perhaps becoming part plant isn't as bad as it seems.


Blossoming Romance

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters.

Still shivering from the "Cold Sensation" despite his training with Frostbite, Danny floated along the vine covered streets as he surveyed the damage Undergrowth had caused while he was away in the Far Frozen. He had to save to his friends and family, but even he had to wonder if there was anything, or anyone left to save. Nasty Burger lay in ruins. Fenton Works was left nearly unrecognizable, crumbled to the ground under the weight of vines that encircled it. Even Mayor Vlad's mansion had been completely destroyed, leaving Danny to wonder if Vlad Masters' ghost powers weren't enough to stop Undergrowth, what chance did Danny's have?

"Danny?" The voice, so familiar and yet so strange, beckoned to him, sending chills through his already frozen body.

"I control the power! The power doesn't control me," Danny reminded himself as he released some of the cold energy and floated on ahead in search of Sam's voice.

As he neared a strange tree with pink and purple leaves, the seductive voice called out again, "Danny?" From the tree emerged a figure, again familiar but still very strange. She looked like Sam, but her eyes glowed an eerie, lifeless green. She wore a black robe over a stunning dress made of dead leaves, her hair done up in a fashion the Goth Sam might have liked, but would have never had the patience to sit around for. She looked gorgeous, though Danny found himself missing the shorter, green dress from earlier…

"Welcome back," Sam greeted, not sounding at all like her usual self. "I'd thought you'd gone for good!"

"Sam, we have to get you out of here," Danny exclaimed.

"No, I like it here. Undergrowth has made all things new!" Vines began to encircle her as she embraced them lovingly. "They need me. I am their new mother."

"What? You won't even babysit your cousins," scoffed Danny.

"Join us Danny, take root! The Growth is family," Sam begged as she put her arms around him and stared up at him.

"Sam! Fight it," Danny yelled. "This isn't you talking!"

"It is me, Danny! I've always desired you, and I know you've always desired me," Sam replied. "Be with me! Please, be a father to the children!"

"No," Danny screamed, struggling against her embrace. Leaning up, she kissed him fully, a soft and sensuous locking of the lips. He had thought about this plenty of times, but had always forced such ideas out of his head out of respect for their friendship. Now, he found himself softening against her, unable to resist her any longer. Was he under some kind of mind control?

"Daughter? What are you doing with this fleshwalker? He is of no use to us," Undergrowth screamed as he rose up out of The Growth and stared down at Sam and Danny.

"I believe he could be the one we're looking for! He could be the father," Sam explained.

"This boy? He is the one you desire as your mate," Undergrowth asked, taking a moment to ponder the concept. "With his powers and mine combined within the children, there would be no force in this world or the next to stop me!"

"Yes Father," Sam said.

"Sorry pal, I've seen too many of those afterschool specials, and there is no way I am going be a teen dad," Danny joked as he forced his way out of Sam's arms and flew at the monstrous form Undergrowth had taken.

The two struggled, throwing punches and jabs, but neither could do much damage. "Time for me to trim some of your branches, Undergrowth," Danny threatened as he drew up his spectral energy and aimed it at Undergrowth.

Just before Danny could fire though, Undergrowth shot his vines out, taking Sam in his grasp as he held her front of him like a human shield. "Destroy me and destroy her, Fleshwalker!"

Suddenly, Sam's eyes stop glowing, "Please Danny! He's hurting me," she begged, writhing in pain.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her," Danny screamed, tears nearly welling up in his eyes as he watched one his closest friends writhe in pain.

"Then serve me boy! Serve me as my daughter's mate," Undergrowth offered.

Danny had no choice. There was nothing he could do. As Frostbite's words about heroics echoed in his ears, Danny knew it was time to face his fears and do whatever it took to save Sam. "I'll do it," Danny agreed. "Just stop hurting her!"

"I guess some of you humans aren't as dumb as you look," Undergrowth mentioned as he lowered Sam to the ground. She stood, her eyes glowing again. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, collapsing back into The Growth.

Danny rushed to Sam, grabbing her. "Come on, we have to get out of here while we have a chance!"

Turning off the glow, Sam looked at Danny. "We can't. He's everywhere, and he's reading my thoughts. We have to do this," Sam explained as Danny wondered if he was truly speaking to his friend. As if to answer the questioning look that must have been on his face, she clarified, "I can fight his control a little, especially when he's content. Please, we have to do what he says!"

"But I can't," Danny argued. "I could never do…that to you!"

"I know I'm not pretty, and you don't care about me," Sam said looking at the ground, "but this is the only way we can keep him from destroying us, from destroying our friends and family!"

"Sam, that's not the reason I don't want to do this at all! I mean I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and there are few people in the whole world I care about more than you!"

Blushing, Sam looked at Danny and said, "Then let's do it!" She hugged him, kissing his lips gently. "Hopefully if we get on his good side, then maybe someday we can find a weakness and save the town."

"Are you sure," Danny asked.

"Yes," Sam whispered as her eyes began to glow again. "Please, before he realizes something's wrong!"

Sam stepped back and tossed off her black cloak and dress, revealing her soft, tempting, nubile body. His eyes indulged upon her form, taking in the subtle curves of her virgin body. Her breasts were small but more than Danny had ever seen up close. He studied the soft points of pink that topped her shapely, budding breasts, down her flat tummy, and past her smooth, slender legs where he caught sight of her bare snatch, already glistening and dripping with her sex.

Danny couldn't argue any further. His erection was already beginning to become almost painful. Suddenly Paulina, Valerie, and Starr were long, forgotten memories, leaving only the girl he truly wanted, Sam. He couldn't believe he was finally going have sex, and with a beautiful girl he truly cared about no less. Morphing back to his human form, Danny eased in close, his heart racing, sweat already beginning to bead on his forehead.

"You don't know how many times I've thought about this, Sam," he said.

"Me too," Sam replied in the more sinister voice, though he could tell it was really her speaking. Chucking his shirt, he grabbed her, kissing her the way he had always wanted to as she kissed him back. His hands explored her back, rubbing the soft skin with his palms and fingers as Sam held his neck, her lips unrelenting on his. His hands moved lower, relishing the delicate, taught flesh of her butt as he squeezed it in his hands.

Their passion for one another grew with each passing second. Sam slipped her tongue into his mouth and let it skate over his. Danny let a hand slowly rise up her outer thigh and up her hip, the tips of his fingers touching her just enough to send chills across her skin, before he finally let his hand come to rest over the soft flesh of her breast. Squeezing the firm skin softly his hand, he took his lips off hers, desperately wishing he could wash away that cold, dead stare.

With a soft coo, Sam knelt before him with a devious smile. Her fingers made quick work of his jeans, forcing them and his boxers down around his ankles. She looked up at him as she took his member in her hand, gripping it tightly as she slowly work the skin up and down. Sighing happily, Danny observed as she opened her mouth around his throbbing cock, closing those lifeless, glowing eyes at last.. She swallowed every inch of his size, and,moving her head slowly back and forth, she sucked him forcibly, leaving him to wonder just how long he could last.

Petting her hair, he gasped, tossing his head back as he tried his best to both enjoy the sensation of her tongue and cheeks gliding over his young cock and ignore his mounting urge to cum. Somehow he lasted as she sucked him inexorably for another few moments before she looked up and demanded, "Take me Danny! Take me like I've always dreamed about!"

There was no resistance. Danny had to have her, whether it meant Undergrowth's victory or not. As a giant flower bloomed behind Sam, she laid back on it and watched him impatiently. Shaking off the last of his second thoughts, Danny kicked off his shoes and pants, took his member in his hand, and approached Sam.

Spreading her legs, Sam accepted Danny between them as he maneuvered into position. Pressing his cock against her slick, wet snatch, Danny finally found the tiny opening and slowly pushed the head of his pulsing cock against the opening. At last it slipped in, and he waited, expecting her to cry out in pain. Her lifeless eyes, still glowing that sickening green, just watched him. Again he wondered if this was really Sam, though there was little that could stop at this point. He pushed in further, working against the tightness of her virgin cunt, gasping as he found the sensation of the hot, wet flesh almost too much for him.

"Oh Sam," he whispered as his size continued to push deeper and deeper into her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes My Love," answered Sam. "This is just how I always dreamt it would be."

Danny smiled, hoping that it was really Sam speaking as he began to thrust his hips against the infinite tightness. Slowly, but moving faster and faster all the time, Danny made love to Sam. As sweat dripped off his body, he closed his eyes, trying desperately to hold on as long as possible. She accepted him without resistance, breathing and sighing softly as she held him against her. Before too long, it was becoming more than Danny could handle. "Sam, I'm going to…" he muttered. "Let me pull out!"

"No," Sam whispered in a desperate voice. Grabbing his body with all her strength, she held him tightly and demanded, "Fill me with your seed, Danny!"

"Sam, I can't," Danny begged as he brought his thrusts to a stop and tried to free himself from her grasp.

The eerie glow in Sam's eyes suddenly died out, and Sam's true eyes looked up at him lovingly. "Danny, I know where he's keeping our friends and family, but we have to make this look real. If Undergrowth suspects I've broken free of his control, he'll destroy them. He'll destroy you!"

"I just don't know," Danny replied with a worried expression.

Holding him tighter, Sam pleaded, "Please Danny, just do it. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make! Just do it for me, please!"

"All right," he agreed, moving his hips gently again. The momentary break had given him a second wind, and he found himself able to continue for a short while. Sam watched him with those violet eyes as her breathing continually became more and more labored.

"Oh Danny," Sam howled. "It feels incredible!" Rising up off the vines, she moaned savagely as she came hard on his cock. Grinding against his motions, her cunt produced more and more lubricant, though the opening became tighter and tighter as muscles flexed and contracted around his cock.

Another few quick, forceful pumps into her wet, boiling-hot cunt quickly became too much for the young, inexperienced Danny. "Oh Sam," he cried out as he buried his cock deep within her. "I love you!" Long, thick jets of cum blasted out of his cock and into Sam's young, fertile body, filling her as a feeling of exhilaration overtook him.

After each had come down off their high, Danny tried to remove his member from her, but Sam still held herself tightly around him. "Oh, thank you Danny," Sam whispered. Danny once more tried to rise, but he felt vines constricting his waist. When he tried to break free, more vines arose and grabbed his wrists and ankles.

Sam turned both of them over so she was on top of Danny. Danny felt thorns from the vines beginning to penetrate his skin. He felt a sudden painful feeling running through his body. He struggled, but Sam held him in her embrace. "It's OK Danny," Sam whispered in his ear. She rose her head up so he could look into her eyes. He expected to see those monstrous green eyes look back at him but he still saw Sam's true eyes. He knew, without a doubt, that this was truly Sam and not some mind controlled drone. "Sam," Danny moaned from both the pain from the vines' toxins and the pleasure he was getting from Sam. "It was painful for me too, but it was all worth it in the end. I am closer to the planet than any other human has ever been. It's wonderful Danny. And I want you with me."

The flower that they were laying on started to close around them. Danny tried to get up but he was too weak from both the vines' poison and Sam holding onto him. She whispered, "Don't worry Danny. I'll be with you the whole time. You won't have to be alone for this like I was." He relaxed as she was kissing his lips. The flower fully closed and sunk into the ground.

Undergrowth waited a few hours above the soil. The ground began to shake, and he turned around to see the flower that now holds his two new 'children'. The pink petals began to open slowly, revealing the two figures inside. The first was his 'daughter', wearing her green dress once more. The second figure was the new member of his family. The boy he once called enemy was now part of the Growth. He still had black hair but now was wearing a vine tied around his forehead. His chest was bare, except for two vines that crossed over his torso. He wore long pants that went down passed his knees. Both he and Sam's eye glowed a malicious green as they were holding each other's hand.

"I see you two have finally awakened," Undergrowth said. "I see your new mate has joined our ranks".

"Yes, thank you Father for sparing him."

"Well, new bud, how do you feel," Undergrowth said to Danny.

"I feel great," Danny said confidently, "This feeling is amazing, being connected to the Earth. I can see why Sam wanted to share this with me." He then looked Sam and gave her a gentle kiss, which she gladly returned.

"So is she with child yet," Undergrowth said interrupting them. "Not yet," Sam said, "But I'm sure that it won't be long before our new race begins."

"Excellent, I will return to managing our new home and let you two continue," Undergrowth said and disappeared the ground.

Danny suddenly pulled her into his embrace so she was facing him. He smiled, reflecting hers as he brushed his palm against her cheek. "Why did you lie to him?" Danny asked her, "You and I both know that with both of us like this, we are seriously fertile."

"I needed to keep him away until we are powerful enough to fight him," Sam responded, "If he knew I was with child, I would never leave his sight and he might want to kill you once you served your purpose".

"How long until you start showing," Danny asked, lowering his hand to her stomach.

"I think it should still be the same as a normal human. We have a few months to plan."

"And once he's gone we'll release our friends and family into our new world which we will command and raise our children in," Danny said, kissing her neck

"Oh," Sam moaned, "I don't think I could betray him without you with me". She pulled him back and kissed him deeply. "Now, to keep up appearances of making a baby-" Before she could finish, Danny picked her up and carried her beneath the over growth where they consummated their relationship throughout the rest out the night.

**About a year ago I made a suggestion to the author who's name he'd prefer to remain anonymous. Together we made this story you see here.**


End file.
